Reorganized
by Xema088
Summary: The Organization has finally lost it, and now they're all in a mental hospital. Though the have an all new set of rules they must play by, Xemnas hasn't forgotten the mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Xion's POV**

It was all falling to pieces. The mission couldn't be completed, not like this. Me and Roxas aren't enough. The superiors? Gone. The fighters? Also gone. The thinkers? You guessed it. They're all gone. Nobody but me and Roxas.

I could have done something to get myself to wherever they had gone, but why would I want to? They've all poked fun at me, calling me things like "wannabe emo". I'm sick of it. I don't want to be with them anymore. Besides, they're all psychotic.

I could have left. Gone into the real world. I could ditch this ugly coat and pretend to be some newcomer into a town. But who would I be? I've been nothing, even in an organization filled with nobody's, I've been nothing but a slave. I was barely my own person. besides, how could I survive alone out there? I had no money, no shelter, I probably couldn't even get food.

I was going to die anyways, right? Everybody does. Even nobodys. I sat on my bed and cried. I started to punch myself, feeling weak, awful, and pathetic. I had nothing to live for. My head was soon sore and I felt dizzy, but despite how I felt, I summoned my keyblade and aimed it at my chest. If I didn't die, I'd faint anyways. I was terrifying myself. Hot tears ran down m cheeks as I held the keyblade there. The door opened, and I hared someone scream "Xion!" I felt dizzy, too much to look at who had come in. It was Roxas, no doubt, but too bad I wouldn't see his face again. The face of the one person who didn't totally hate me, at least didn't show it.

He knocked the keybade out of my hand and started shacking me. "Are you _crazy? _Not you too._ Please. _Don't go crazy on me, Xion. I need you" My weak body collapsed, and I could only faintly hear Roxas poking number into his cell phone.

Everything went black.

**Roxas POV**

Not her. Not her. I swear, Xion was the only thing keeping me sane, and now she tries to kill herself. What could I do? I called the mental hospital.

It started a long time ago when Axel the pyromaniac tried to set the castle on fire. "BURN!" he cried. How is it that I had been friends with someone like that? The people from a mental hospital soon came. "Xemnas! Do something!" The one who called remained unknown, but I have a feeling it was Vexen.

Xemnas almost came to the rescue. "_Please_ take him, but put him in a special hospital. An _empty _one." I hadn't heard much after that, being dragged away from the pyro by some people. I had heard something about "aiding sanity" and "achieving maximum compatibility."

It just so happens that the day Axel tried setting the castle on fire was the same day the drunken brit decided to have a flight lesson. "Oy, Xigba! I -hic- _told_ youz I can fly!" He had leaped out of the top window. Thankfully, the people at the hospital managed to arrange a safer landing for Luxord and take him in too.

"Him, too. They can be in the same hospital, but make sure it's empty other than them." It was as if Xemnas knew that we all would eventually get into the hospital and he wanted to be sure that there was no-one else to bother us.

I had sat next to Xion and she was staring at her feet. "I knew something like this would happen" she had said.

Some of the same people from that day had come now, and asked me what happened. "She tried to kill herself" I explained. I manage to stop her, but she still fainted." A man nodded and some others had picked up her limp body. They started to carry her away. "Wait." I caught the mans shirt before he left. "Can I come too?"

Don't ask why I said that. I could have chosen to stay then go back to Twilight town after they left. I'm sure Hayner, Pence, and Olette would be glad to see me. It's been years and I wanted to see how they were doing. I guess...I wanted to see Xion. And the others. If I didn't go, I'd probably never see them again. Sure they're insane, but they've been my family ever since I joined the Organization.

The man nodded and took my hand. He led me to a vehicle that looked a lot like an ambulance. Actually, I think it was an ambulance, just painted differently. I went inside and took a seat next to Xion. She lay on the bed in the middle and slept. I stared at her for a while, wondering why this had to happen. We had joined on the same day, and I saw Xion as my twin sister. If she was going to an asylum, shouldn't I go too?

**Do you like it?**** Mental hospitals are fun to write about ^^**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts****. If I did, Riku would be the main character.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olette's POV**

Stupid school. Why did you have to give me detention? Seifer totally deserved that punch. Besides, I didn't punch him _that_ hard. It just so happens that the merciless principle was right there. He wasn't looking at us, and I could have easily gotten away with it if Seifer didn't decide to put on a huge show. God, why does he have to do that? I swear, he's a pain. Good thing he's cute.

Hayner and Pence were probably waiting at the Usual Spot. I couldn't keep them waiting any longer. I'd just have to go in my uniform.

My feet hit the paved roads over and over again, each step pushing me further in the direction I was trying to go. I loved running, even if I felt sore afterward. It's why I'm on the track team. It's why I won 1st place over 6 times. I love feeling the wind hit my face, and listening to that whizzing sound as I got faster and faster. I turned the corner, _almost there..._

Just my luck. The boys were about to leave without me. The emerged from the hole in a chain-link fence, and their eyes grew wide when I nearly ran into them. I moved over to avoid hitting them, but I nearly hit the wall. Hayner grabbed my arm just in time. I nearly fell backwards, but he caught me. Hayner pulled me closer and put his arm around my shoulder.

"There you are! We were just about to leave! uh...why are you in that ugly uniform?"

"I had detention." I tried to avoid eye contact. Hazel. Hazel eyes.

"really? What for?" Pence asked.

"Oh...I might've...uh...punched Seifer."

"Really?" Hayner removed his arm and threw his hands up infront of his face. "Didn't know you had it in ya. Don't go punching me now!" I glared at him, again trying to avoid eye contact. He laughed. "Seriously, though. Didn't think you're the kind of girl to do that."

"What? You saying I'm weak?" This time I glared directly at him. He almost shrunk away at my sudden outburst.

"No-no. Just leave the fighting to the boys, kay?" I had to punch his gut for that. Pence laughed. I soon joined, and once Hayner got over the blow, he completed our chorus of laughter.

"So we're going to your dad's, right?" I asked.

"Yup. But it's kinda far so we're taking the train. Do we have enough munny?"

I opened my wallet. I had counted it earlier and wrote the amount on a piece of paper so I wouldn't forget. I dug out the paper and read "I have 700 munny"

"I've got 1200 munny"

"So you guys pay 1900 munny!"

"Wait...you're only paying 100?"

"Well DUH. I'm not blowing my munny on my dad."

"Why not? He's YOUR dad." I slapped him.

"Kay, fine. I'll pay pay 700." Well, I guess it's a start. We soon reached the train station and Hayner handed in the munny. We took our seats near the back and waited.

…

"This is the closest we'll get to his house" Hayner said as the train pulled to a stop. "We'll have to walk for about 2 miles. Shouldn't take too long." We got off and started down the path that Hayner insisted led to his dad's house. "But there's an insane asylum about a mile up."

"So we'll stay on the far side?" I asked.

"Ha! _No way!_ How often do you get to see a bunch of freaks gathered in one place? It's awesome!"

"But Hayner, they could be dangerous. They're in there for a reason."

"So? As long as you only talk to ones who don't have that crazy look in there eye. I've never been to this one specifically, but I'll bet we'll meet some freak who won't try to kill us. Besides, just barely escaping with your life? You'll never get over that feeling, Olette. It's part of the fun."

"You sure we could just walk in?"

"Peh. _No._"

Hayner scares me sometimes. Just like Seifer. Is that why I like him? Do I _like_ creepy guys? What's wrong with me? I'm crazy. We walked in silence for about 7 minutes or so when Hayner decided to put his arm around my shoulder again. It was awkward, yet nice.

My legs started aching soon after. "Are we almost there?"

"No. well, I think that's the asylum up there."

"What? Hey!" He ran ahead. I glanced at Pence, and we both ran after Hayner.

He was staring at something. I stopped and looked at where his eye's led. "_no way._" I blinked at a boy wandering the lawn of the insane asylum, and couldn't believe my eyes.

**Watchama thinky? Can anyone guess who they saw?**

**If you get it right, I'll telepathically send you a cookie.**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Xemnas would be singing "Under the Sea"**

**PLEASE REViEW**


End file.
